Si tard
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Andras ha llegado tarde a la solitaria cita de cada noviembre, pero al menos ha llegado.


_Pourquoi viens-tu si tard?_

 _Je ne t'attendais plus_

 _J'avais cessé d'y croire_

 _Tiré un trait dessus_

 _Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?_

(Si tard - Ludivine Sagnier, Les Chansons d'Amour)

* * *

La luna sigue a Andras a todas partes, por mucho que serpentee entre ruinas. Él, huraño, le da la espalda girando bruscamente en esquinas que le hacen cambiar de rumbo, elegir una ruta demasiado larga para llegar a ese lugar que tanto odia.

Pese a que una oleada de aire caliente le rodea, a pesar de que hace años que no conoce el frío, esconde la cara tras el cuello levantado de su chaqueta. La hiriente sinceridad de la que siempre hace alarde le hace ahora rechinar los dientes, incapaz de ocultar la vergüenza y las dudas en su rostro.

Aprieta el paso, dejando atrás a cualquiera que se atreva a seguirle. Llega tarde, como siempre. Llega tarde a una cita a solas, a un lugar muerto donde nadie le espera. También llegó tarde el primer año y prefiere no romper la tradición. Quizá, si el recuerdo se cansa de esperarle, podrá llegar puntual al olvido.

La luna que le guarda las espaldas es egocéntrica y enfermiza, demasiado pálida como para iluminar algo que no sea su propia figura. Andras no ve nada, pero no lo necesita: conoce esa ciudad mejor que la palma de su mano, conoce cada escombro y cada edificio a medio levantar como si fueran sus hijos. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien se comprometió con la reconstrucció de ese maldito vertedero.

Al fin y al cabo, esas son las únicas ruinas que es capaz enderezar.

Una gárgola le sonríe vilmente cuando por fin llega, impuntual y con los nervios a flor de piel. La mira desafiante unos segundos, pero los dientes mellados de piedra y el gesto burlón parecen esculpidos pensando en su propio patetismo y no duda en hacerla estallar. Los resto de piedra ardiendo alumbran el rellano en el que tienen lugar sus peores pesadillas.

Ya no tiene miedo, se dice, ya no es el crío asustadizo que llegó allí huyendo de la frialdad de una vida de revista. No conoce ya al niño que fue y que nunca más será, al que murió de una puñalada en abdomen, al que remataron unas llamas que nunca le tocaron.

Ya no tiene miedo, ya no tiene miedo. Solo es odio, solo es rabia. La lágrima furtiva que surca su rostro no tiene nada que ver con el miedo ni mucho menos con la soledad.

—Joder... —gruñe, limpiándose la cara bruscamente.

Nadie tiene por qué saber la verdad, pero le frustra ser incapaz de convencerse a sí mismo.

Basta un movimiento de su mano para que las pequeñas lenguas de fuego que bailan a su alrededor se extingan, dejándole a solas con la penumbra que oculta su vergüenza.

Por fin, con su enemigo abatido, se sienta en el suelo. El maldito reino con el que lleva años comprometido no hace más que reirse de él y se mancha las manos de cenizas. Cierra los ojos, pero es imposible no ver algo que tan solo se proyecta en su mente. Una luz roja traspasa el velo de sus párpados, las cenizas de su alrededor se arremolinan hasta formar una figura que poco a poco abandona el gris y se tiñe del color del fuego. No quiere mirar, peo es imposible no verlo. Se tapa a cara con las manos y cierra los ojos con tanta fuerza que por un momento le asusta ser incapaz de volver a abrirlos.

Pero no puede perdérselo, comprende, y sus ojos le buscan en cuanto le oye reír. Aunque su risa había sonado lejana, como el gorjeo de un pájaro que hace mucho echó a volar, se lo encuentra sentado frente a él. Su figura brilla con el mismo destello pálido de la luna y Andras sabe que se esfumará si intenta tocarle. La mezcla de adoración y desconfianza le debe conferir un aspecto gracioso, porque no hay forma de borrar la sonrisa ladeada de la cara del pelirrojo.

—No sabía que te diesen miedo los fantasmas. Si tu amiga Alba me lo hubiese dicho, podría haberme puesto el disfraz de monstruo. Me haría pasar desapercibido aquí, ¿no crees?

A Andras le da la impresión de que se ríe de él, igual que lo hacía cuando era pequeñ voz suena incluso más burlona que antes: más rasgada, con un silbido de aire haciéndole los coros que le recuerda irremediablemente a la forma de hablar de Dama Desgarro, pero lejos de sentirse desagradado, Andras le escucha entre maravillado y asustado, temiendo que sea la última que le escucha.

Un calor inusual le asciende hasta las mejillas y se desparrama por todo su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que lleva ya un buen rato mirándole sin decir palabra. Se remueve incómodo, buscando palabras que no quieren salir.

—No te voy a comer —susurra Alexander—. Aunque yo también estaría avergonzado de haber llegado tan tarde. Siempre me haces esperar. Tienes suerte de que los muertos seamos pacientes.

Pero lo cierto es que su sonrisa se ha ido haciendo más pequeña. Espera una excusa válida, al menos, aunque sea mentira: algo que le deje dormir sin pesadillas otro año más, si es que se digna a despertarle el próximo noviembre.

El piromante deja que el silencio se haga hueco entre ellos y Alex suspira, entendiendo que, si tiene excusa, no se la puede contar.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunta, intentando no sonar brusco.

El tiempo para él pasa a trompicones, sin un cadáver cuya descomposición le ayude a contar los días.

—Diecinueve.

Diecinueve. Alex se queda helado, incapaz de imaginar todo lo que podría haber pasado en tanto tiempo de haber seguido vivo. Se da cuenta de que endría veintiuno y casi agradece que la muerte le robase prematuramente la oportunidad de ser un terrible adulto. Andras, por su parte, siente una leve punzada en el abdómen, donde Darío le dibujó una cicatriz que nunca se borraría del todo.

Incluso a contraluz, Andras puede ver un gesto sombrío en la piel translúcida de Alex. Pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de verle tan serio y esa expresión le aterra. Le sostiene la mirada, intentando no perderse en el verde desgastado de unos ojos sin vida, esperando que diga algo para entender a qué venía esa pregunta, que no ha hecho más que recordarle lo triste que es pasar seis años enamorado de un recuerdo.

Un aire gélido acaricia su mano derecha, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Mira abajo para encontrarse las manos de Alexander casi rozando las suyas, aunque sin llegar a tocarle.

—¿Por qué no intentas dejarlo pasar, enano? —susurra con una sonrisa, aunque la tristeza en su voz no pasa desapercibida para Andras, que levanta la vista—. Déjame ir.

Y de pronto, su propio nombre le queda grande y vuelve a sentirse como aquel niño que permanece enterrado muy muy dentro de él.

No entiende a qué viene eso, es incapaz de entenderlo. Más que llorar, de lo que tiene ganas es de gritarle.

—No voy a olvidarte —afirma, desafiante. Una chispa en sus ojos amenaza con desbocarse—. No quiero dejarte morir.

Acostumbrado a niñatos que agachan la cabeza cuando le ven, no espera que Alex le devuelva la mirada con la misma dureza que él.

—¡Pero yo ya estoy muerto! —brama, apartando las manos de la suya—. Ahora tienes que empezar a vivir.

En realidad, lo último que quiere es caer en el olvido, en ese barranco repleto de la más absoluta nada del que es imposible salir, pero está cansado de reencontrarse cada año con un alma en pena que cada vez llega más tarde, guiado a punta de pistola por unos sentimientos que se niegan a marchitarse. No quiere ver más culpa en su mirada por llegar tarde, incapaz de ser fiel al recuerdo que tiene de él. Simplemente ya no quere ser la mayor desgracia de su vida. Nunca fue su intención amargar la existencia a nadie.

Adrian no sabe qué decir. Dama Sedalar le recuerda muy a menudo que toma y alguna vez Maddeleine le ha mirado con reproche, pero es incapaz de ignorar a Alex como se ha esforzado en hacer con el resto de sus compañeros. Le gustaría ser hiriente, pero no puede.

No logra apartarse antes de que Alex le acaricie la mejilla, dejándole solo con la duda de si aquello es una despedida. Baja la mirada, incapaz de ver cómo se marcha. Ve sus manos borrosas y tiene que comprobar que, efectivamente, no está llorando.

Mierda.

Se frota los ojos y por un momento tan solo puedo ver una burda imitación de una noche estrellada tras sus párpados. Cuando abre los ojos ve a Alex acuclillado ante él y parece tan real que duele. La mejilla le arde justo donde antes había notado la caricia y el pelirrojo le regala una sonrisa burlona que roza lo cruel. Aún tarda unos segundos en entenderlo todo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

El pelirrojo desaparece ante él, dejando tan solo un muñeco de hilo.

Eso es lo peor de despertar, piensa, saber que ese cabrón es todo lo que aspira a tener.

Saber que, pase lo que pase, cualquier pesadilla duele menos que su realidad.


End file.
